


[podfic] The Impatience of Youth

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bad Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Years of the Trees, idiot young adults running around without supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Our favorite girls being jackasses. Or: in which I enjoy cock-blocking Aredhel and Elenwë way too much.





	[podfic] The Impatience of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The impatience of youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229273) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Thank you to LiveOakWithMoss for having blanket permission, and for giving me the excuse to finally FINALLY be able to intro/outro a podfic with cheesy pop reggaetón. I have been _wanting to_ like you don't even know.
> 
> (Yo ¡ojo! que no es la versión Bieber, porque pendejx ellx que le vaya al Bieber, ¿no?)
> 
> Originally written for Elleth, queen of Tolkien femslash!

Title: [The Impatience of Youth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2229273)  
Length (File Type): 10:47 (mp3)  
Music: "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ubuabhkyd986di7/The_impatience_of_youth.mp3).


End file.
